Abstract Characterizing both functional and genetic heterogeneity among a pool of cells remains a major scientific challenge in immunology, cancer research, neurobiology and developmental biology. Isolating cells with the same phenotype is key to understand such heterogeneity. We would like to develop a non-fluidic, unique technology, LCD aided selection under microscope (LASUM, Fig.1) to address this need. During the phase I of this project, we completed the alpha version of prototype design and demonstrated its utility in three proof-of-concept experiments: (a) blood cell removal; (b) phage enrichment on single beads; (c) isolation of tumor-killing immune cell clones. We would like to continue our effort to bring this technology to market, which will be low-cost, high throughput, debris resistant, image-based with operation simplicity as preparing a microscope slide or washing a microtiter plate. Besides the device, we will unify the fragmentated cell isolation market using two associated kits: Enrich-Live and Enrich- Seq. The successful commercialization of this device/kits will enable thousands of cell- biology labs and hospitals in manipulating single cells on a computer screen.